Lluvia
by Pet Shop Girl
Summary: Como soy un asco con los resúmenes, dejo una cita de Dolly Parton: "A como yo lo veo, si quieres el arco iris, tienes que soportar la lluvia".
1. Lluvia fría

Estaba de camino a reportarme en Jubilife cuando la vi por primera vez. La lluvia estaba tan fuerte que me fue imposible ver su silueta de pie, apoyada a una pared del Centro Pokémon. Croagunk quiso acercarse, pero volvió a mí cuando la frialdad del agua hizo contacto con él. Creí que ella probablemente ya no estaría ahí cuando yo volviera de aquel asunto pendiente.

Pero me equivoqué.

Croagunk y yo salimos tarde de nuestra junta con la policía local. La lluvia aún no se detenía, lo cual me molestó mucho porque a pesar de traer un paraguas el agua caía sobre nosotros y me empapaba completamente. Pasamos junto al Centro Pokémon otra vez y ella seguía ahí. Esta vez Croagunk no se intimidó por el agua, corrió hacia ella como si de una gran amiga se tratase. En un principio, la chica parecía no notar a mi compañero, hasta que él jaló su mano con suavidad.

Me acerqué con cuidado. No quería molestarle, pero en verdad quería irme a casa y tomar refugio de la lluvia. Ella miró a Croagunk antes de agacharse para acariciarle las mejillas; mi pokémon parecía disfrutarlo mucho, nunca lo había visto tan contento. Moví el paraguas para que también la cubriera a ella, y al notar que ya no llovía sobre ella, levantó su mirada.

No sé ni cómo fue, y acepto que me tomó por sorpresa, pero no pude despegar mi mirada de su rostro. Parecía que estaba llorando, y la presencia de Croagunk le había animado un poco más.

-Es un lindo pokémon –dejó de acariciarlo; Croagunk volvió a mi lado –Nunca había visto a uno tan afectuoso con algún desconocido

-Ah… ¿sí? Bueno… me parece curioso que él lo haya hecho. No tiene mucha confianza con las personas –pensé mejor mis palabras, yo quería saber qué hacia ahí –No pude evitar el darme cuenta de que estabas…

-Sí, te vi pasar. Llevo mucho tiempo aquí

-¿No piensas ir a casa?

-No soy de aquí. Ni de Sinnoh. Vengo de Kanto. Soy una entrenadora viajera, llegué aquí con ayuda de mi Charizard y ahora no sé a dónde ir

Me sorprendió el enterarme que había llegado ella sola hasta aquí. Bueno, apoyada por sus pokémon.

-Por lo mientras, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? Puedes quedarte en mi departamento y cuando estés lista para irte…

-Gracias –me interrumpió; me desagrada que la gente haga eso, pero esta vez no me molestó –Supongo que debo pagarle por su hospitalidad

-No es necesario. "Para servir y proteger", eso dice nuestro lema

Me sonrió. Nunca había visto una sonrisa tan genuina y llena de agradecimiento en toda mi vida. Si de alguna manera pudiera haber visto mi rostro, confiaría en que en ese momento me sonrojé como jamás lo había hecho.

Grace (su nombre era perfecto) y yo caminamos juntos hasta mi departamento. Ella me contó que había estado en Johto y Hoenn, participando en las diferentes ligas pokémon y que había conocido a tantas especies de pokémon y personas.

-Pero ninguna tan agradable y amable como tú –terminó, esta vez estoy seguro de que me sonrojé

Bajo el techo de mi departamento le dije que podía tomar una de mis camisas mientras su ropa se secaba. Ella tomó una camisa blanca de mangas largas. Le quedaba tan grande que parecía que traía encima una bata.

Nos sentamos a la mesa para beber café. Yo estaba hambriento, pero no tanto como ella. Quise saber aún más sobre Grace.

-Debió haber sido difícil cuando te marchaste de casa. Tu familia debe extrañarte

Su mirada se entristeció.

-La verdad es que no tengo familia… bueno, algo así… Mis papás me abandonaron en Ciudad Viridian cuando yo tenía cinco años. Los únicos verdaderos amigos que he tenido desde entonces son los pokémon que he capturado

Decidí cambiar de tema, Grace parecía preferir no hablar más de lo que había pasado hace 13 años en Kanto. Conversamos por horas, admito que disfruté de su encantadora compañía.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, le ofrecí mi cama. Yo podía dormir en un sillón porque nunca lo había hecho y porque ella merecía dormir bien. Con esa timidez que hasta ahora me cautiva, ella aceptó.

-Espero que puedas dormir bien –me dijo mientras se acostaba

-Mañana te mostraré la ciudad –yo estaba seguro que ella se quedaría más tiempo

No escuché su voz. Supuse que ya estaría dormida.

A la mañana siguiente desperté emocionado a pesar de que hacía un poco más de frío y que seguía lloviendo. Miré hacia la cama, pero ella ya no estaba. No estaban sus pertenencias, y la camisa blanca que ella usó la noche anterior estaba sobre una silla.

Había una nota sobre la mesa y dinero. Tomé la nota rápidamente y la leí.

"Looker, muchas gracias por dejarme dormir en tu casa. Me pregunto ¿tú y yo somos amigos? Porque, si es así, eres el único amigo humano que he tenido. Sigue lloviendo, así que me llevé tu paraguas. Espero no te moleste, por eso te dejo dinero por si necesitas otro. Hasta pronto."

Sentí algo extraño. Tenía tiempo que no me ocurría, pero fue la primera vez que lo sentí tan fuerte. Ese sentimiento de vacío era demasiado fuerte y no pude evitar sentirme triste. Tomé el dinero que me había dejado y lo miré un rato.

Fue la primera vez que me importó tanto el tener dinero.


	2. ¿Es ese sentimiento amor?

Llegué a Hearthome demasiado emocionada. Había escuchado que la ciudad era muy bonita y que la gente era amable y amistosa. Pero lo único que vi fueron calles vacías y nubes grises. De pronto, la suave llovizna se convirtió en una lluvia un tanto fuerte, justo como en aquél día, así que saqué el paraguas. Aún no decido si lo robé, lo pedí prestado, lo compré o lo renté. Cuando la lluvia dejó de caer sobre mí, no pude evitar pensar otra vez en él.

Su amabilidad, su rostro y cómo se sonrojaba cuando le decía algún cumplido los tenía aún presentes. Desde que me había ido de Jubilife en mis pensamientos estaba él. Admito que el extraño sentimiento que tengo cada vez que pienso en él, que aquél interminable cosquilleo que me molesta y que me agrada, y que la tonalidad roja de mi rostro nunca los había experimentado. ¿Será eso lo que la gente llama "amor"?

¿Looker se acordará de mí? Ya habían pasado como tres meses desde que nos conocimos, y hasta ese momento no lo había vuelto a ver. Conocí a más personas, capturé a más pokémon, conseguí medallas, pero yo deseaba volver a encontrarme con Looker.

Caminé por las calles de Hearthome sin saber qué cosa buscaba hasta que me topé con una iglesia o algo así. Estaba abierta y vacía, y entré porque estaba cansada de caminar y tenía frío.

Miré los murales que había adentro del edificio con mucha atención. En ellos había gente con pokémon, cooperando. Se veían felices a pesar de ser pinturas al óleo y cristales pintados. Me senté para descansar un rato y para pensar.

Me acordé de él y quería que estuviera conmigo porque lo extrañaba mucho. Sentí nostalgia, soledad y tristeza en conjunción con algo más agradable que aún no puedo describir muy bien. Esa extraña emoción era tan fuerte que sentí un nudo en la garganta y, frente a esas pinturas tan vívidas y sonrientes, comencé a llorar. Creo que me dolía el pensar que ya nunca lo volvería a ver y que si me hubiera quedado en Jubilife esto no me estaría pasando. No sé en qué demonios pensaba cuando me fui de su departamento.

Un rato después, mientras yo seguía llorando, sentí una mano sobre mi cabeza. No podía ver con claridad a la persona que estaba de pie frente a mí porque mis lágrimas me lo impedían.

-Te encontré –le escuché decir

Lo escuché claro y sonreí. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y lo abracé con fuerza. Él también me abrazó, de una manera más gentil. Looker estaba ahí, conmigo, y sólo para mí.

Levanté mi rostro para verlo otra vez, y él secó mis lágrimas con esa forma tan amable que sólo conozco (y conoceré) de él.

-Nunca imaginé encontrarte por aquí –él estaba feliz de volver a verme; sólo lo supe

-Yo no creí que volvería a verte –le respondí; y yo seguía llorando

-Te llevaste mi paraguas favorito, tenía que recuperarlo

Me sentí culpable por lo que había pasado con el paraguas, y no pude evitar mostrar mis emociones de culpabilidad. Su risa me hizo dejar de pensar que estaba molesto.

-Compré otro, no te preocupes –su semblante cambió a uno muy serio –Yo sólo quiero saber ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-No quería molestarte… -me sentía apenada, de verdad era una situación rara

-No fuiste ninguna molestia. Me agradó estar contigo

Hubo un silencio sobrecogedor, yo no sabía qué más decirle o qué más hacer. Él se quedó mirándome, como si esperara algo de mí.

-Yo… yo te extrañé –sentí que mi corazón se había acelerado –Te extrañé mucho…

Nos miramos directamente a los ojos por unos segundos. Igualmente nunca voy a saber por qué lo hice o que me pasó, pero casi de la nada, jalé de su gabardina para acercarlo más a mí y lo besé en los labios. Él no puso objeción, se inclinó hacia mí y me abrazó más fuerte.

Me sentí feliz y culpable, pero más que nada culpable. ¿Por qué? Si yo deseaba encontrarlo y besarlo. Lo empujé y salí corriendo, sentí esa impetuosa y estúpida necesidad de abandonarlo otra vez. Lo escuché gritar mi nombre, parecía que estaba preocupado, pero no miré hacia atrás para saber si me seguía o no.

¿Las personas que se enamoran también tienen ganas de huir?


	3. Mientras llueve

Cuando Grace salió huyendo del edificio dejó todas sus cosas, incluso a sus pokémon. La lluvia estaba más recia, pero poco le importó. Le daba incluso vergüenza el volver por sus compañeros pokémon porque ¿Cómo iba a mirar a la única persona que le trató tan bien después de tal actuación?

Al mismo tiempo que ella salió huyendo, Looker tomó todas las pertenencias de la chica y salió tras ella, con la misma velocidad con la que perseguía criminales.  
>-¡Grace! -gritó él; la entrenadora se detuvo en seco -Tus cosas... las dejaste...<br>Seguía dándole la espalda cuando comenzó a sollozar. La lluvia quería desvanecerse y dar paso a la suave llovizna.  
>-No tienes por qué temer... –dijo deteniéndose detrás de ella –No hay razón para llorar...<br>-Deberías estar molesto... -titubeó un poco, pero dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos –He leído en libros y visto en películas que son los chicos los que siempre dan el primer paso...  
>-Oh, pero, si tú no lo hubieras hecho, yo tampoco. Sabes, ese tipo de cosas no son lo mío. Es más fácil dispararle a un criminal que tomar la mano de una mujer<p>

Ella le sonrió. Aún derramaba lágrimas, pero le sonrió. Looker le dio sus pertenencias con cuidado, sin apartar su vista de ella. Sabía que nunca podría dejar de mirarla. La chica tomó sus cosas, intranquila como pocas veces.

No sabían de qué manera reaccionar, ni qué decir o si debían moverse. Ella, de un movimiento sorpresivo, soltó sus pertenencias y abrazó con fuerza al oficial, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Él, por su parte, le correspondió con gentileza.  
>-Podemos viajar juntos si lo deseas. Sin separarnos jamás -susurró Looker<br>-¿Lo prometes?, ¿De verdad vamos a estar juntos?  
>-Para siempre –reafirmó<p>

El abrazo duró hasta que la llovizna terminó.

* * *

><p>El pequeño Roger Burke se despertó con la luz del relámpago y el estruendo del trueno. Abrazó con fuerza a su Charmander de peluche, pero el miedo fue mayor y corrió buscando a su mamá.<p>

Su cabello negro estaba tan desarreglado como el de su padre cuando despertaba y sus ojos cafés tan adormilados como los de su madre cuando se desvelaba. Buscó por la casa, arrastrando a su Charmander y con el cuello de su pijama azul desarreglado.

La encontró en la sala de la casa, con la televisión encendida pero de pie a la ventana, mirando la lluvia solemnemente. Jaló la mano de su mamá, casi sacándola de un trance; ella lo miró y lo cargó.

-Tenía miedo, mami -ella no respondió, y siguió mirando hacia afuera -¿Y papá?  
>La mujer besó la frente del niño y lo sentó en un sillón junto a ella.<br>-Ya viene… -parecía nerviosa -No debe tardar

La lluvia arreciaba, y ella parecía preocuparse un más. Roger se acercó y se sentó sobre ella, mirándola con cuidado, como si jamás la hubiera visto.

De pronto, alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta con insistencia. Ella corrió con el niño en brazos, y abrió con trepidación y al verle su rostro mostraba alivio.  
>-¡Papá! -el niño saltó hacia su padre, quien lo abrazó con fuerza<br>-Tardaste en llegar, Robert  
>-Charizard estaba cansado, y no podía dejarlo mojarse así que tuve que caminar<p>

Se miraron por unos segundos en silencio, hasta que su hijo habló  
>-Papá, ¿Atrapaste a muchos malos en Unova? –el niño parecía emocionado<br>-Sí, a todos -bajó a su hijo y lo despeinó aún más  
>-Hey, Roger, ¿Por qué no le traes a papá el dibujo que hiciste en la escuela? -la mirada del chiquillo se iluminó y corrió hacia su habitación, casi haciendo que su Charmander de peluche levantara vuelo.<p>

Robert se quitó la gabardina mojada mientras su esposa le traía una toalla para secarle el cabello. Estaba cansado por la caminata y el largo viaje que emprendió.  
>-Ya que terminé esta misión puedo retomar mi trabajo como investigador privado, así que, si quieres, mañana podemos ir al cine o...<br>-A Jubilife. Roger quiere saber en dónde nos conocimos  
>-Me parece perfecto, Grace<p>

La tomó por la cintura y luego la besó en los labios; le había extrañado como nunca. Y la lluvia sólo le hacía extrañarla más.


End file.
